Substitute Senseis
by purplecat41877
Summary: Splinter goes on vacation and has two Senseis that run one of the most successful dojos in the country fill in for him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Suzuki, and Wanda are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Substitute Senseis**

The seventeen-year-old turtles were practicing in the dojo. They stopped and formed a line when Splinter entered the room.

"My sons, I will be going on vacation for a week," Splinter announced. "I have invited two Senseis to fill in for me during that time."

"Why can't I just run the sessions?" Leo asked.

"You may but these two Senseis are very experienced in all forms of martial arts so all of you might learn some things from them," Splinter replied.

"Who are they?" Mikey asked.

Splinter signaled to whoever was outside of the dojo. Just then, two familiar women entered the dojo.

"Suzuki, Wanda, great to see you again," Donny said.

"Same here," Suzuki Murakawa said.

"Last time we saw you was on your birthday," Wanda Prokowski said.

"We're honored to have you here," Leo told Suzuki and Wanda.

"We are honored to be here," Suzuki said.

"Who's watching your dojo while you're here?" Raph asked with curiosity.

"A couple friends are filling in for us for the week," Wanda replied.

"After training, I will show you your room," Splinter told Suzuki and Wanda. "You may join us if you wish."

Suzuki and Wanda nodded in agreement. The pair ups were Suzuki vs. Leo, Wanda vs. Mikey, and Donny vs. Raph.

The three pairs started sparring. A few seconds later, Leo went flying into the wall and fell to the ground.

"That was impressive," Leo told Suzuki as she helped him stand up.

"Glad to hear that," Suzuki said.

"Sensei Murakawa, would you mind sparring against me?" Splinter asked.

"It would be an honor," Suzuki replied.

Splinter and Suzuki got into position and then started sparring. A few seconds later, Splinter landed against the wall and fell to the ground.

"I am very impressed with your skills, Sensei Murakawa," Splinter said while using his walking stick to help himself up.

Splinter ended the session half an hour later. Suzuki had defeated all of her opponents during the lesson including Wanda.

"Sensei Murakawa and Sensei Prokowski, please come with me," Splinter instructed. "I shall now show you where you will sleep."

Splinter left the dojo with Suzuki and Wanda. The turtles followed them out.

* * *

Ten year old Chloe Calls stopped by a couple hours later. She was glad but surprised when she saw Suzuki and Wanda.

"I didn't know you were coming," Chloe said to Suzuki and Wanda.

"Splinter asked us to come," Suzuki said.

"We're filling in for a week while Splinter goes on vacation," Wanda chimed in.

Chloe, Suzuki, and Wanda talked for a few minutes. Then Chloe excused herself and headed for the lab.

* * *

A little later, the turtles, Chloe, Suzuki, and Wanda were hanging out in the living room. Just then, Splinter entered the room carrying a suitcase.

"I shall be going now, my sons" Splinter announced, setting down his suitcase. "Remember to listen to Sensei Murakawa, Sensei Prokowski, and Miss Calls."

"We shall miss you, Master," Leo said, wrapping his arms around Splinter who returned the gesture. Then Raph, Donny, and Mikey joined in and they released each other a couple minutes later.

"They'll be in good hands," Chloe said as she and Splinter wrapped their arms around each other.

"I believe they will," Splinter agreed and then he and Chloe released each other.

"Everything will be fine," Suzuki said with confidence.

"All you need to do is enjoy your vacation," Wanda told Splinter.

Splinter nodded and picked up his suitcase. Then he left the lair.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Suzuki and Wanda were practicing in the dojo. Just then, Leo and Raph entered and started practicing.

"How often do you two practice?" Leo asked Suzuki and Wanda.

"We practice as much as we can from morning to night," Suzuki replied.

"How do you relax?" Raph asked.

"We do meditation, green tea, and use scented candles," Wanda replied

"How about we do that?" Leo suggested.

"I'll think I'll stay here and practice," Raph replied.

"I'm in," Wanda said.

"Same here," Suzuki said.

"I'll go set up the candles," Leo offered.

"I will go make the green tea," Suzuki offered.

"I can set up the meditation pillows," Wanda said.

Suzuki, Wanda, and Leo left the dojo. Raph stayed and continued practicing.

* * *

Mikey was spending time in the entertainment area. He was playing a video game.

"Come on, I want to win this," Mikey said, quickly pressing the controls.

He kept on playing until the game was over. He cheered and jumped up and down when he saw that he won.

* * *

Donny and Chloe were working in the lab. They were working on the lair's security system.

"I really appreciate you helping me with this," Donny said gratefully.

"I enjoy doing stuff like this," Chloe said sincerely.

"Would you be able to test the security system out?"

"Sure."

Chloe left the lab and headed outside the lair. She set off the alarm and put in the code to turn it off.

* * *

Raph entered the entertainment area and saw Mikey playing a video game. He walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Want to join me?" Mikey asked.

"Ok since I have nothing better to do," Raph said.

Mikey and Raph went through the games and agreed on a racing one. Then they sat down on the sofa and got ready to play.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

In Splinter's room, Wanda and Leo were setting up the meditation pillows and herb scented candles. Just then, Suzuki entered with a tea set and put it in the center.

"I might want to ask Splinter if we can have tea during our meditation sessions," Leo said, impressed with how Suzuki and Wanda did their meditation sessions.

"You are in for a big surprise," Suzuki told Leo.

"What's that?" Leo inquired.

"You'll see," Wanda said.

Suzuki, Wanda, and Leo sat down on the meditation pillows. Then they each put a candle in front of them.

"First, we pick up a candle and inhale the scent," Suzuki explained. "Next, we take a sip of the tea and join the cups. Then we sit down and join hands in the form of a circle. During the meditation, we will alternate between inhaling the scent of the herb candle and drinking the green tea."

"Sounds interesting," Leo said.

"Ready?" Wanda asked.

"As ready as I can be," Leo replied.

Suzuki, Wanda, and Leo sat down on the meditation pillows and began the session. After the session was over, Leo felt very relaxed.

* * *

"I won!" Mikey cheered, jumping up and racing around the room.

"Get back here," Raph growled, chasing Mikey around the room.

Mikey started running faster with Raph chasing after him. A few moments later, there was a loud crash as Mikey ran into the television set and fell to the ground.

* * *

Donny and Chloe were working in the lab. Just then, they heard a loud crash.

"We'd better see what happened," Chloe said.

"Good thinking," Donny said.

The two of them left the lab and headed for the entertainment area. They found Mikey on the floor with a few cuts and the television was broken.

"I'll get the first aid kit," Chloe offered, heading back to the lab.

"I didn't mean for him to get hurt," Raph said regretfully. "I was steamed at him for showing off."

"You really need to control your anger," Donny said.

Just then, Chloe showed up with the first aid kit. She and Donny started taking care of Mikey's injuries while Raph rushed out of the area.

* * *

Suzuki and Wanda entered the dojo so they could do some practicing. They saw Raph really going at it with the punching bag.

"Everything all right?" Suzuki asked with concern.

"I let my anger get out of control and Mikey got hurt," Raph explained. "We were playing a racing game and Mikey started showing off when he won."

"Where's Mikey now?" Wanda asked.

"Donny and Chloe are taking care of him," Raph replied and then asked, "By the way, where's Leo?"

"Taking a nap," Suzuki replied.

"The meditation session wore him out," Wanda explained.

"I've never known Leo to take a nap after a meditation session," Raph said.

"It happened to me when my grandmother first taught it to me," Suzuki explained.

"Same with me when Suzuki first taught me but after several times you get used to it," Wanda chimed in.

"I wouldn't mind checking out this meditation session," Raph said.

"Then you can go to Splinter's room," Suzuki said.

"Suzuki and I will take care of the rest then join you," Wanda said.

Raph headed for Splinter's room. He was looking forward to seeing what kind of meditation session would cause Leo to want to take a nap.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey was laying on a cot in the lab. Donny and Chloe had just finished treating and bandaging his cuts.

"You feeling all right, Mikey?" Donny asked with concern.

"A little sore but fine," Mikey replied with a grin.

"You crashed into the TV and it broke," Chloe said.

"Sorry about that," Mikey apologized.

"The main thing is that you're all right," Donny said.

"We can replace the TV but we can never replace you," Chloe told Mikey.

Chloe and Donny gently wrapped their arms around Mikey who returned the gesture. A couple minutes later, they fell asleep.

* * *

Leo woke up a few hours later in his room. He got out of bed and found himself totally relaxed and refreshed.

He passed by Raph's room on the way to the kitchen. He found his brother sleeping soundly in his hammock.

When he got to the kitchen, he looked in the fridge and saw some newly made sushi. He got a plate and glass, chopsticks, put some of the sushi on the plate, poured some iced green tea into the glass, sat down at the table, and started eating.

A few minutes later, Suzuki and Wanda entered the kitchen, got the same thing Leo did, sat down with him at the table, and started eating.

"Did you have a good nap?" Suzuki asked.

"I did," Leo replied. "That was the most relaxing meditation session I've ever had in my life."

"It's tiring at first but it gets less tiresome once you get used to it," Wanda said.

"Suzuki, how did you learn to make sushi?" Leo inquired.

"My dad taught me when I was little," Suzuki replied. "He owns a restaurant called Murakawa Palace."

"There's one restaurant in Hiroshima and one in Flower Valley where we live," Wanda chimed in. "Suzuki's the only one in her family who decided not to enter the restaurant business."

Leo, Suzuki, and Wanda continued talking while they ate. They cleaned up when they were done.

* * *

Raph woke up a couple hours later feeling relaxed. He entered the dojo and found Leo, Suzuki, and Wanda practicing katas.

"How was your nap?" Leo asked Raph.

"Very relaxing," Raph replied, going to the punching bag and then starting to work out on it.

* * *

In the lab, Chloe woke up, looked at her watch, and realized that she, Mikey, and Donny had been sleeping for two hours. They woke up after she gently shook their shoulders.

"What happened?" Donny asked.

"We fell asleep," Chloe replied.

"For how long?" Mikey inquired.

"Two hours," Chloe replied and then she, Mikey, and Donny released each other.

"You feel all right to walk?" Donny asked Mikey with concern.

"Sure," Mikey said, standing up.

"Why don't you go rest in your room for a bit?" Chloe suggested.

"If you say so," Mikey said, leaving the lab.

* * *

"I'm home, my sons!" Splinter announced a few days later, entering the lair. The turtles rushed into Splinter's arms and then they released each other a few minutes later.

Just then, Suzuki and Wanda entered the room. They were each carrying a suitcase and purse.

"Time for us to go," Suzuki said.

"We enjoyed getting to know all of you a little better," Wanda told the turtles. Just then, Chloe entered the lair.

"Suzuki, Wanda, you're leaving now?" Chloe asked.

"We are," Suzuki confirmed.

"We'll keep in touch and visit when we have a chance," Wanda promised.

Suzuki and Wanda shook hands with everyone. Then they left the lair.

Leo and Splinter left the room with Leo chatting happily with Splinter. Donny and Chloe headed for the lab. Mikey sat down and started playing a video game. Raph headed for the dojo.

The End


End file.
